Juste un peu de Chantilly
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Izuku est heureux auprès de son petit ami, Eijiro. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtent leur anniversaire de couple et Izuku est décidé à se surpasser pour le surprendre. De la volonté, de la farine, du sucre et beaucoup de maladresse. Les choses se corsent. Néanmoins, une surprise sucrée, aussi ratée soit-elle, ne se gâche pas. (PWP / KiriDeku/ Aled)


**Hum, … Alors Bonjour, bonsoir… Et bien, nous voilà pour un OS plutôt particulier, dira-t-on. Clairement, ça sera le petit Ovni qu'on aime quand même au milieu des autres écrits… pouhahah ce fut un exercice étrange. **

**J'avoue, il est terminé depuis longtemps, loooongtemps… loooooooooongtemps… Mais grâce à l'avis de plusieurs personnes (LPetit Pigeon, Syrielle, PandoraO, Zofra, Ahriall et aussi Takkaori... Oui ça en fait du monde) j'ai décidé de me lancer ! En énorme merci à elles ! **

**Il est clair que le smut/lemon/tendancieux/nommez ça comme vous voulez, n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas l'écrire. Doooonc voilà, « Chantilly » est le petit frère de « Cravache » et « Une petite récompense ». Je ne sais pas écrire des passages explicites mais … ça (je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça xD tendancieux ? Smut sans smut ?) j'aime. C'est mon « smut » on va dire xD ! **

**Breeeeeef ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : My Hero academia est une oeuvre appartenant à HoriKoshi Kohei_

* * *

**Chantilly **

Midoriya vida le contenu de ses sacs sur l'ilot centrale de la cuisine. Après s'être une nouvelle fois assuré qu'il possédait bien tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la recette, il alla fouiller les placards pour récupérer les outils qui lui permettront d'effectuer une difficile, mais pas moins délicieuse pâtisserie : une charlotte à la fraise et à la framboise.

Si Izuku avait décidé de jouer à l'apprenti pâtissier, ce n'était pas pour n'importe quelle occasion. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans que lui et Eijiro étaient ensembles. Trois ans qu'ils formaient un couple qualifié d'adorable, fluffy et mignon. Trois ans que Eijiro faisait tout son possible pour rendre ses jours merveilleux. Alors Izuku, plein d'amour et de gratitude, avait pris la ferme attention d'inverser les rôles : En ce Dimanche d'automne, ça serait Izuku qui se pliera en quatre pour rendre l'homme de sa vie heureux.

Il avait ainsi, depuis plusieurs jours, tout préparé jusqu'aux moindres détails. Il avait commandé tous les aliments nécessaires, fait un inventaire de la vaisselle, acheté les ustensiles qu'ils manquaient, repéré quatre magasins qui vendaient les produits dont il avait besoin au cas où sa commande aurait du retard et s'était informé de horaires de son petit ami. Le plan était des plus simple : Profitant de l'absence de sa mère, Izuku avait invité Eijiro sous prétexte de passer une petite journée en tête à tête après sa journée de stage. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux de passer cette journée ensemble, donc l'idée de la fête surprise avait été exclue dès le début. Par contre, Eijiro pensait sûrement qu'ils allaient se cajoler devant une pizza et un bon film et c'était sur ça que Izuku avait décidé de tout miser. Plutôt qu'une banale soirée, il allait mettre en place une soirée de rêve, voire plus si infinité.

Izuku se permit de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, l'idée d'une fin de soirée plus _épicée_ était plaisante. Tandis que son esprit se perdit dans les méandres de ses envies, il sentit la détermination faire vibrer ses veines. Il retroussa ses manches et enfila son tablier aux couleurs d'All Might. Cette soirée devait être parfaite du début jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

C'était sur cette mentalité des plus assurée qu'il entama la recette. Le jeune héros comprit alors bien vite que cette fois-ci, la détermination à elle seule, ne sera pas suffisante. C'était bien trop technique ! S'il comprenait parfaitement la recette et mesurait sans aucune difficulté les dosages, ses dix doigts ne faisaient que des bêtises. Des morceaux de biscuits trop gros, puis trop petits. Ils les cassaient aussi, très souvent. C'était une vérité qu'il préférait nier, mais il n'avait jamais été habile. Sa mère se plaisait souvent à dire que son intelligence était aussi grande que sa maladresse : Elles atteignaient des sommets. Il soupira une nouvelle fois devant le carnage sous ses yeux. Seul la partie droite du gâteau étaient entourée des fameux petits biscuits sucrées. Si l'autre moitié ne l'était pas, c'était car Izuku avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas symétrique. Mais pas de quelques petits centimètres ! Il était totalement déformé. Aucune grâce, une sorte de pâté rose difforme. Il avait la sensation que le gâteau agonisait devant lui ! Il s'imagina parfaitement l'entendre crier « achève-moi » entre toutes ces couches de sucres et de fruit.

Ça n'allait pas. Il devait vite trouver une solution avant qu'Eijiro arrive et-

_Ding Dong !_

Izuku détestait son Karma.

Il fonça vers l'entrée, prenant soit de fermer la porte de la cuisine mais pas d'enlever son tablier, et alla ouvrir la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un sourire éclatant qui ne tarda pas une seule seconde à se jeter dans ses bras.

« Joyeux trois ans Izuku. »

Le vert laissa le bonheur prendre le pas sur la surprise et resserra son étreinte autours du corps de son aimé. « Joyeux trois ans Eijiro. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés plusieurs minutes, sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu cuisinais ? »

Izuku tomba violemment de son petit nuage d'amour. Il avait une catastrophe à cacher.

« Ah ! Non, non voyons… Je… » Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes, les yeux balayant le sol dans le veine espoir d'y trouver une réponse. « Je rangeais ! »

Eijiro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Avec un tablier de cuisine ? »

Mauvaise réponse. Izuku continua à baragouiner des propos qui ne faisaient aucun sens. Intrigué, Eijiro le lâcha et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui lui apporterait sûrement des réponses. Malgré les tentatives d'Izuku pour immobiliser son petit ami, ce dernier réussit à se tirer vers la cuisine et découvrit l'étendue des dégâts.

Eijiro inspecta la salle, analysant chaque petit détails et lorsqu'il eut la certitude d'avoir compris ce qui c'était déroulé ici, un énorme sourire fière et comblé s'empara de ses lèvres. Derrière lui, accroché péniblement à son dos, Izuku se noyait dans son embarras.

« Si je ne connaissais pas ton niveau de cuisine, j'aurais presque pu croire à une attaque de Vilain. »

Izuku plongea sa tête dans le creux du dos D'Eijiro. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de ce dernier.

« C'est… » Il observa attentivement les composantes du gâteau. « Une jolie charlotte que tu me préparais ? »

Les joues en feu Izuku sortit de sa cachette. Il lui fit face, cachant difficilement le massacre culinaire avec son corps.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une jolie charlotte… c'est plutôt un vieux Hubert ! »

« Un vieux Hubert ? » répéta Kirishima maintenant hilare. « Mais d'où sors-tu ça ? »

« Je sais pas … je … Ah. » Il soupira, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son conjoint. « Désolé, j'ai tout foiré. »

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner l'état du jeune héros à l'alter de force. Il était déçu. Il décelait même une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité dans cette respiration qui lui chatouillait la peau. Kirishima se sentit touché. Izuku avait vraiment fait de son mieux et le fait que son plan soit tombé à l'eau le déprimait assurément, pensant sûrement une bêtise du type « J'ai échoué à rendre heureux mon petit ami. ». Pourtant la réalité était tout autre : Eijiro était aux anges. Son cœur, son âme et tout son corps étaient animé par un bonheur sans nom. Car Izuku Midoriya s'était démené pour _lui_ faire plaisir. A lui et lui seul. Et cela gonflait son être de tous ses sentiments positifs qui vous faisaient frôler l'euphorie. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas avoir meilleur départ. Cependant, pour qu'elle puisse continuer dans cette même ambiance, il fallait tout d'abord régler le problème qu'était l'humeur triste de Izuku. C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa.

Izuku avait de la chantilly sur l'oreille. Durant un quart de seconde, il se demanda comment son camarade avait réussi l'exploit de s'en mettre à un endroit aussi particulier. Puis, il constata que la crème n'avait pas atterrit que sur cette zone. Il y en avait sur son T-shirt, sur son tablier, mais surtout- et ce qui intéressa beaucoup plus Red Riot- dans le creux de son coup et sur ses longs doigts. Il leva le regard et remarqua les fruits rouges posés sur le gâteau. Tout au long de son observation, un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Un sourire plein d'assurance, de joie et d'envie. Un dernier coup d'œil à l'arrière, vers l'ilot centrale de la cuisine. Kirishima savait exactement comment remonter le morale de son amant.

Il déplaça lentement ses deux mains sur les hanches du vert, l'approchant d'un geste plein de douceur et de tendresse au plus près de lui. Dans un même temps, il s'avança vers l'ilot jusqu'à coincer le plus petit entre le meuble et son corps. Izuku, de son côté, était loin de se rendre compte de la machination sucré qui avait germé dans l'esprit de son petit ami. Il profitait simplement du silence entre eux et du contact qui les liait. Lorsqu'il sentit le marbre de la table, il leva la tête, tournant son visage vers la pâtisserie qui blessait ses rétines.

« J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à le jeter. La prochaine fois, je me contenterai d'en acheter un, ça nous évitera tout ça. » Rit-il malgré tout.

Ce que n'avait pas réalisé Izuku, c'est qu'en tournant son visage, il avait exposé son oreille recouverte de chantilly. Directement face à Kirishima. Un Kirishima dont le sourire ne cessait de s'intensifier. « Moi je ne veux pas le jeter. » Il s'approcha de son visage et continua son petit manège tout prêt de son oreille. « Ça serait bête de gaspiller, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je…c'est vrai…M-Mais elle… » Il était rouge pivoine. Kirishima en était sûr.

« Elle est parfaite. » Il s'approcha davantage de lui, ne laissant ainsi plus d'espace entre leur deux corps. La main toujours sur sa hanche se glissa sur son dos. Jouant avec les nœuds du tablier qu'il espérait vite faire tomber. « Parce que c'est toi qui l'as faite. »

Kirishima s'impatientait de ses futurs actions. Pourtant, il laissa les choses traîner en longueurs. Il savait que Izuku attendait, imaginait même. Alors il ne lui donnerait pas tout, tout de suite. C'était l'anniversaire de leur trois ans, aujourd'hui. Ils méritaient tous les deux d'une soirée différentes des autres. Plus spéciale. Plus sucrée.

« Tu n'images pas une seule seconde à quel point je suis heureux, Izuku. »

Il le sentit frissonner dans ses bras. Parfait. Il finit par défaire le nœud du tablier, cependant il restait encore la lanière entourant le coup de l'apprenti pâtissier. Mais Kirishima ne fut pas contrarié. Il été décidé à prendre son temps. Le tablier finira sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Comme tout le reste de leur vêtement, d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux bien me laisser te remercier ? »

La demande était claire pour le couple. « En as-tu envie ? ». Pour toute réponse, Midoriya ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au bon gré des gestes de l'homme qui partageait ses côtés depuis trois ans maintenant. « Ok. Juste… Laisse-moi me changer, je colle de partout. »

Izuku ne le voyait pas, mais Eijiro avait un sourire dés plus espiègle collé aux lèvres. C'était la phrase qu'il lui fallait.

« Justement, en parlant de ça. » Il sourit une dernier fois et dans un geste approcha son visage tout prêt de son profil. Il commença par le lobe. Il y déposa la langue et la fit glisser tout le long de l'helix. La réaction d'Izuku n'y manqua pas. Un petit cri retenu. Une soubresaut de surprise. Encouragé par la prise d'Izuku se resserrant encore plus autours de son bras, il continua, profitant lentement et totalement de chaque millilitre de crème et de peau. « Ça te dis d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Izuku lui fit totalement face. « Avec la chantilly ? »

« Avec la chantilly. » Confirma Kirishima. « Et ton gâteau. »

« Malgré l'allure qu'il a ? »

Kirishima lui sourit. « Il est parfait. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Il profita de l'instant pour lui retirer le tablier et déposa ses deux mains autours de lui. Dans un mouvent subtil, il les glissa une nouvelle fois sur les hanches. « Tu es d'accord ? » Un murmure tout proche de ces lèvres.

Izuku l'imita, se penchant pour accueillir le baiser. « Je suis d'accord. C'est un jour particulier, non ? Il faut marquer le coup. »

Il ria tout contre ces lèvres. « Je te le fais pas dire. »

Le baiser était lent. Il était tendre. Mais il fut court au grand désarroi d'Izuku. Surpris il le dévisagea, mais Kirishima se contenta de lui sourire. Toujours collé à lui, il dévia et alla embraser le creux de son coup. Il passa un nouveau coup de langue sur la crème sucré. Il suivit le tracé onctueux tout en appréciant chacun des sons qui caressaient son ouïe. Izuku était terriblement sensible.

Les mains d'Eijiro glissèrent sous le t-shirt d'Izuku, frôlant du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui peignaient le corps de son amant. Il glissa une jambe entre celle d'Izuku, bougeant légèrement contre son jeans. Juste ce qu'il faut pour exciter Izuku. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses, de cris retenu et de baisers, Kirishima jugea que leur corps à corps manquait de glucose. Il se recula légèrement et déboutonna la chemise verte. Il laissa son regard se promener sur le torse d'Izuku. Que son petit ami était beau, parfait, superbe. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez grand pour décrire la perfection du plus petit. Une perfection qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'agrémenter d'une touche de chantilly.

Il attrapa la bonbonne, retira le bouchon et la secoua sous les yeux avides et impatients d'Izuku.

« Une préférence ? »

Le vert répondit à son sourire. « Surprends-moi. »

Carte blanche. Parfait. Tout sourire, il approcha la bouteille du torse puis se raviva. Il hésita au grand dam d'Izuku. Finalement, il déposa un petit tas au creux du cou qu'il avala avec la même ardeur que le précédent. Il déposa une autre couche, sur le haut du torse et continua son manège petit à petit. Encore et encore, au point qu'Izuku n'était maintenant plus capable de retenir ses gémissements. Il s'appuya contre la surface plate derrière son dos. Il se sentait fébrile, totalement à la merci des faits et geste de son petit ami décidé à le déguster. Il se releva soudainement lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes. La froid de la salle le saisit, mais la sensation n'était rien face à celle de la crème sur ses cuisses. Il sera sa prise contre la table et se laissa totalement aller, cette fois ci. La passion embrouillant totalement son esprit et brisant toutes ses barrières.

De son côté, Eijiro n'était pas en reste. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu cette idée plus tôt ? Izuku était scandaleusement désirable, comme ça. Un appel au vice dans sa forme la plus pure. Excité par les cris de son amant, Eijiro alternait entre caresses, suçons et baisers sucrée. Il mordilla la fine peau de sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers le boxer. Il déposa un simple, mais lent baiser sur la courbe qui déformait le vêtement. Sa langue tarda, puis après avoir une nouvelle fois déposé un chemin de crème, il remonta dans une mortelle lenteur le torse d'Izuku.

Un long gémissement, un appel, l'ordre de continuer.

Sa langue caressa chaque abdos, s'attardant dans les creux des cicatrises, dans les courbes de ces muscles.

Izuku se mordit la lèvre. Kirishima savait parfaitement comment jouer avec lui. Comment le faire languir, comment le faire rêver, comment l'animer.

Alors qu'il le sentit remonter, il se releva, l'obligeant à se lever bien plus rapidement et s'empara de ses lèvres. Eijiro écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Izuku souriait tout en continuant ce baiser au goût de framboise. A peine fit-elle avalée qu'Izuku en piocha une seconde qu'il déposa sur sa langue. Eijiro s'en empara aussitôt, jouant ensembles avec le petit bout de fruit rouge. Toujours armé de la chantilly, le rouge le lui tendit. Il déposa l'embout sur la bouche rouge de fruit et de désirs. Izuku se contenta de lécher la chantilly présente à l'entrée avant de tout simplement ouvrir la bouche.

Eijiro y déposa un dose de crème. Elle dégoulina légèrement sur le coin, coulant jusqu'à son menton et Eijiro céda. Izuku dévêtu, à moitié allongé sur la table la bouche pleine de crème blanche, était une vison bien trop érotique pour qu'il ne l'honore pas. Il réduit à nouveau toute distance entre eux. Enivré par tous ces goûts et sensations qui les rendaient si envieux, si exquis pour le palais de l'autre. Izuku fourra l'une de ses mains dans le gâteau, en extirpa un morceau. Eijiro retira son t-shirt permettant ainsi au vert d'étaler la pâte rose sur son torse. A son tour, il se mit à goûter sa pâtisserie sur le corps d'Eijiro. Il le sentit frissonner, caressant sa nuque et chantonnant son prénom d'une voix cassée par le plaisir. Sans arrêter, Izuku tendit la main pleine de glaçage vers le bouche d'Eijiro. Il y glissa un doigt que ce dernier se mit à lécher, puis un second. Eijiro suça les phalanges une par une, s'attarda sur les polies, profitant du creux de la paume. Puis, une fois repu de sa main, il attrapa le visage de son aimé pour un nouveau baiser.

Ils étaient à bout. Ils le sentaient tous les deux. Alors Izuku grimpa sur l'ilot écartant ses jambes dans une invitation enrobée de luxure, proposant à son compagnon de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Il retira son jeans, grimpa sur la table de la cuisine et se colla au corps d'Izuku. Presque instinctivement, le vert entoura sa taille de ses jambes, cherchant le plus de contact possible. Eijiro se frottait à lui tout en l'embrassant. Le silence de la cuisine était alors brisé par une symphonie de bruit, la friction du tissus, le grincement de la surface boisé de l'ilot, les gémissements de deux jeunes adultes.

Izuku appuya son pied sur la surface de l'ilot, inconscient de la fissure qu'une légère utilisation inconsciente et incontrôlée de son alter provoqua. Tendu au possible par le touché d'Eijiro. Sans cesser un seul instant de cajoler le corps impatient du plus petit, il plongea les doigts dans le tas de sucre et de fruit qu'il offrit aux lèvres d'Izuku. Un sourire, puis une liche. Des petits coups de langue avant de sucer chaque doigts pour en récolter chaque centimètre de sucre.

Profitant de la vue, Eijiro céda vite à l'excitation que lui provoquait les lèvres sucrés. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, sa main droite s'enfonça dans le bois du meuble et la main gauche du héro Red Riot descendit, s'attardant sur le sternum, frôlant le nombril, jusqu'au caleçon d'Izuku.

Un regard, des sourires, une permission et une promesse d'une longue soirée.

Et ils auraient sûrement pu atteindre un plaisir sans nom si le meuble n'avait pas cédé. Ils se sentirent tomber durant un quart de seconde et Il leur en fallu cinq de plus pour réaliser qu'ils venaient de fendre en deux l'îlot central de la cuisine des Midoriya.

Alors qu'ils ramassaient les morceaux de marbres éclatés un peu partout sur le sol, Kirishima remarqua qu'Izuku ne bougeait plus. Il était accroupi, une main tendit vers un débris, immobile. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui et ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il constata la vague pivoine qui brûlait son visage. La distance à présent réduite, Izuku sortit de ses pensées. « Désolé ! Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Non, du tout. Toi en revanche, tu pensais à quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah non…enfin… Je... Ah » Il marmonna quelques mots sous le regard curieux et amusé de Eijiro. Comment Izuku pouvait lui paraître tantôt follement provocateur, tantôt timide au possible ?

« Je me disais juste … » Reprit l'héritier du One for All. « Si un gâteau à moitié raté me vaut une telle récompense, je n'ose pas m'imaginer ce que tu me réserves le jours où je réussirais à en faire un correctement. »

« Ah ça, il faudra le mériter. » Il déposa ce qu'il tenait en main et débarrassa Izuku. « Cependant… » Il s'approcha de lui, le forçant à s'allonger sur le carrelage. Les jambes entremêlés aux siennes, il enlaça le corps d'Izuku tout en déposant son front au sien. « Je peux t'offrir un avant-goût pour te motiver. »

Izuku rougit de plus belle. Eijiro adorait observer chacune des mimiques d'Izuku dans ce genre de situation. La surprise, l'embarras, l'impatiente, l'excitation, le plaisir, toutes ces émotions qui prenaient vie dans des grimaces, des regards, des étreintes, des gémissements, des mots, des cris. A travers la manière dont il prononçait son prénom. Izuku Midoriya était tout simplement la définition de son monde. Jamais il ne crut aimer autant un être.

Il sortit de ses pensées par le touché de ce garçon qui lui avait chamboulé l'existence. Ce dernier passa ses bras de part et d'autre des épaules de son amant, l'invitant implicitement à s'allonger tout contre lui. Chose qu'il fit avec plaisir. Ils jetèrent alors un coup d'œil juste à côté, où un sac de course était gentiment posé.

Il leur restait encore bien assez de chantilly pour toute la nuit.


End file.
